1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot-wire airflow meter for measuring airflow rate using a heat-generating resistor with temperature dependency.
2. Background Art
In a conventional hot-wire airflow meter used in an air induction system on, e.g., an automobile, such as one disclosed in Patent Document 1, a heat-generating resistor for measuring airflow rate, a resistor for detecting the current through the heat-generating resistor, and a power transistor for controlling the current are connected in series.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-116074 A